Je t'ai trompé
by Titipo
Summary: "Je t'ai trompé." L'annonce détruit d'abord, puis ce sont les questions. Qui ? QUI ? Le chemin du pardon et de la confiance sera long, surtout pour lui, si impulsif. ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV et PrésentateurTV/?


**Un petit OS écrit la nuit dernière. Honnêtement, quand je l'ai relu ce matin, je ne pensais pas le poster (trop vite expédié, et j'ai ce soucis de ne pas réussir à retravailler mes textes), mais un certain avis extérieur m'a fait changer d'avis, alors... voilà ! ^^**

**Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Je t'ai trompé**

\- Je t'ai trompé.

Le verdict était tombé, écroulant tout sur son passage. Le Prof de Philo avait nettement sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre sous l'effet de la surprise, tandis que celui du Présentateur, à l'autre bout de la table, s'était crispé. Comme un mollusque rentrant dans sa coquille, le blond serrait les jambes contre sa poitrine, la tête calée entre ses genoux, restant ainsi recroquevillé sur sa si petite chaise de longues minutes. Un silence pesant leur tomba dessus à tout deux sans crier gare, la Terre s'arrêta de tourner.

Son choc passé, l'homme de lettres attendit davantage de précision de la part de celui qui avait tant insisté pour lui parler, de celui qui depuis des jours arborait un air si grave qu'il s'était attendit au pire.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, aurait-il pu soupçonner son amant d'adultère. Jamais. Pas le Présentateur TV.

Une vague de colère le prit aux tripes. L'envie de se lever, de devenir violent. Très violent... Et puis, miracle, sa toute récente maîtrise de ses émotions prit le dessus, sa petite voix intérieure qu'il avait tant bannie par le passé refit surface. Défouler sa rage, surtout sur lui, n'était pas la solution. Après tout, il devait bien avoir une raison de lui confier ce que beaucoup auraient caché.

Il resta immobile. Réalisant que c'était peut-être à lui de ré-engager la conversation. Sa bouche, sèche, mit un moment à reformuler une phrase correcte que lui envoya par chance son esprit plongé dans le chaos le plus total:

\- Comment ça, "trompé" ?

Un regard larmoyant sortant lentement de derrière sa cachette lui confirma son idée sur la question. Le Prof de Philo se surpris même à se retenir de verser une larme. La peur, la colère, la tristesse, les questions... Ils cru un instant devenir fou. Il envisagea de hurler pour réclamer des détails, lorsque le Présentateur TV éclata en sanglots, se recroquevillant encore davantage. Une véritable douche froide éteignit les flammes de la haine qui le dévoraient déjà, il resta muet alors que les épaules de son compagnon se soulevaient frénétiquement au rythme de ses pleurs.

\- Tu étais parti... Tu étais si loin... J'en pouvais plus de t'attendre... J'en pouvais plus de penser à toi, à ce que tu vivais là-bas...

"_Là-bas_"...

Son expérience de la prison n'était pour le Prof de Philo pas une honte, mais le simple regard du Présentateur TV lorsqu'il ne faisait qu'évoquer les misérables conditions contre lesquels il s'était battus durant des mois suffisait à le faire taire sur le sujet. Il n'avait que brièvement raconté quelques techniques de survie devenues quotidiennes, ou encore la fois où un rigolo qui avait tenté de le violer s'était _mystérieusement_ retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

"_Là-bas_", c'était devenu pour le Présentateur TV cette période qu'ils auraient tous deux préférés oublier, ou du moins l'avait-il cru.

\- Donc, ta solution à ça, c'était de coucher avec le premier venu ?

Trahison.

Lui qui avait tenu le coup jour après jour derrière les barreaux en ne pensant qu'à leurs retrouvailles apprenait qu'il avait attendu seul. Que celui qu'il aimait tant avait plutôt rentabilisé son absence, en avait même peut-être profité.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait si mal au cœur. Douleur superficielle, avait-il pensé des années auparavant des peines de ce genre, douleur superficielle que celle des sentiments... Et pourtant, il avait mal, qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal...

\- Pas le premier venu ! S'écria néanmoins le Présentateur en sortant encore de sa coquille comme pour le retenir, Un ami. Un bon ami. Je regrette... tellement...

Ses pleurs reprirent, presque ignoré cette fois du Prof de Philo qu'un milliers d'émotions assaillirent encore. Des dizaines de visages apparurent dans son esprit. Qui ? Il fit un effort de mémoire, allant jusqu'à soupçonner ceux qui avait autant de capacité en matière de libertinage que le Crieur Public ou le Gamin.

QUI, BORDEL ?

La question lui échappa, à son propre étonnement froide, épurée de toute la colère qui faisait bouillir son sang.

Pourtant, le Présentateur devina certainement cette haine qu'il désarma comme il put les larmes aux yeux:

\- Je ne veux pas qui tu lui fasses du mal... Promets-moi que tu ne lui feras pas de mal... Pitié, pardonne moi, ne me quitte pas... Je t'aime...

Le Prof de Philo garda le silence.

C'était beaucoup lui demander en si peu de temps, que d'admettre puis d'accepter une réalité remettant tant de choses en question.

Mais il opina.

Avait-il vraiment d'autre choix ?

Le Présentateur n'en avait visiblement pas cru ses yeux, puis s'était levé pour se jeter à son cou, pleurant encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Lui n'avait pas dormi, fixant tantôt le plafond, tantôt le profil de son acolyte à moitié baigné d'obscurité. Dans un approximatif silence uniquement brisé par les bruits de leurs respirations respectives se succédant, les questions envahissaient encore et toujours son esprit.

Qui d'autre que lui avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre, cette respiration dont il s'était cru le privilégié ? Qui d'autre que lui avait pu profiter de ces courbes, qu'il devinait sous la fine couverture épousant les formes de son corps. Son corps qui, au lieu de provoquer chez lui comme d'ordinaire une sensation d'émoi qu'il n'aurait pas même admis sous la torture, le rendait si triste.

Qui ?

_"Un ami. Un bon ami."_

Les mots qui avaient envahi plus tôt la cuisine de leur appartement tournaient à présent dans sa tête en une boucle infernale.

Tuer ce salopard, c'était tout ce que ses envies les plus primaires lui clamaient. Même s'il se doutait que ce ne serait jamais possible. Pas par peur de retourner en prison (quelle bonne blague !), plus par respect pour son partenaire. Car il ne suffirait pas comme pour Taubira de se faire passer pour victime de ses pulsions, le Présentateur TV était bien moins dupe et aurait là à déplorer une personne qu'il affectionnait visiblement de façon toute particulière...

... Mais qui ?

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et, silencieusement, alla fouiller dans le tiroir d'un meuble avant de sortir à pas discrets de la chambre, un album photo sous le bras. En tant que "bon ami", la personne qui obsédait ses pensées devait bien y être, quelque part.

Il avait passé la nuit à éplucher chaque images, surtout celle ou son compagnon, le sourire aux lèvres et parfois un verre à la main, fixait un de leurs camarades sur fond de fête populaire.

Qui ?

Il s'était longtemps figé devant une photo où Kriss souriait de toutes ses dents à un Présentateur TV apparemment enclin à la boisson, mais avait finalement secoué la tête. Garder un esprit rationnel, ne pas sombrer dans le piège si facile de la paranoïa. Kriss était un connard, mais pas au point tout de même de coucher avec l'une de ses personnalités, qui plus est dans le dos de son compagnon.

Non.

Il avait alors continué à chercher, jusqu'à ce que l'aube blanchisse les rideaux et qu'il ne retourne à sa place les yeux un peu noirs, prenant bien soin de cacher la moindre preuve de son enquête nocturne.

Cacher comme l'affaire l'affectait, même à lui qu'il aimait... Surtout à lui, qu'il aimait.

Se faisant en quelque sorte une raison, il tâcha par la suite d'enterrer cette histoire, de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, bien qu'il ne se croit pas, bien qu'il se doute qu'il se mentait.

Un soir cependant, il surprit le Présentateur s'apprêtant à sortir de leur appartement.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Avait-il aussitôt demandé, le fixant par-dessus une copie sur laquelle un magnifique zéro bien rond brillait encore de son encre fraiche

Le blond s'était retourné, surpris, bredouillant comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal:

\- Je pensais passer chez Kriss...

Bref silence, très bref.

\- Je viens.

Le Prof de Philo s'était levé bien plus rapidement qu'un être humain lambda en aurait été capable, et à peine le Présentateur avait-il eu le temps de faire un geste qu'il tournait déjà, arme sur épaule, deux fois la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

\- En route.

C'est sur cette simple phrase du libre penseur qu'ils débutèrent un chemin silencieux à travers la campagne beaujolaise, parfois entrecoupée de petits regards que le Prof de Philo sentait se poser sur lui. Il était vrai que son attitude était tout sauf anodine: jamais il n'avait insisté pour participer à une soirée, chez Kriss de surcroît, et...

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies beaucoup besoin de ton marteau...

\- Si si.

Le petit rire gêné du cadreur des Hors Sujet disparut. Il sembla rapidement comprendre de quoi il en retournait, mais le Prof de Philo ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aborder le sujet, accélérant le pas malgré la vision de plus en plus nette de la maison qu'il avait quitté deux ans plus tôt.

\- Prof !

Il entendit Présentateur souffler dans son dos, atteignant à son tour de manière un peu moins athlétique la grille blanche qui crissa à leur passage.

\- Prof... Tu avais promis !

Il se figea.

Deux forces s'opposèrent en lui, celle le poussant à l'ignorer, la seconde à se justifier. Ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour le fixer, l'expression la plus sobre possible.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte... TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE !

Son hurlement figea le reporter sur place. Désormais maître de la conversation, le Prof fixa un moment le sol avant de reprendre à mi-voix, sa voix plus rauque que d'accoutumé trahissant sa rage:

\- J'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé de vivre avec ça. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'y pense... plus ça me détruit.

Sa mâchoire se serra. Insensible à la réaction de son acolyte, son ton se fit dur, amer.

\- De toute façon... Je sais.

Silence. Brusque immobilité. A pourtant quelques mètres de là, il pouvait presque sentir la panique affluer chez son alter ego, accélérer les battements de son cœurs.

Son cœur qu'il avait dû partager contre son gré.

\- Tu...

\- Je sais.

Il se délecta quelques secondes de cette terreur, ayant la sensation de se venger presque innocemment de toute la peine qu'il avait vécu dans l'ombre.

\- Impossible...

\- Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? C'était ÉVIDENT !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de son partenaire, qui voulut se jeter sur lui avant de reculer, remarquant sa position défensive. Il savait très bien que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal, mais il ne s'approchait pas. Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement.

Ce respect toucha le Prof de Philo qui n'en montra pourtant rien, attendant plutôt une réaction à ses paroles qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- P... Pitié ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est le seul qui... Qui me ressemble autant... Ce n'était qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois... Et... tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de double, toi... Je...

Le Prof de Philo se figea.

Le Présentateur se tut, surprit, avant de comprendre trop tard qu'il s'était vendu tout seul.

La dizaine de visage s'élargit à une vingtaine, puis se trièrent d'eux-mêmes pour n'en laisser qu'un.

Un seul.

Qu'il n'avait dû croiser qu'une seul et unique fois, et encore sans y prêter la moindre attention.

Le type le plus transparent au monde.

Un alter ego du Présentateur TV. Un bon ami, qui lui ressemblait tant.

\- Le sale enfoiré... Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents

Ses jambes, bien que lourdes, le portèrent le long du petit jardin jusqu'à la porte.

\- PROF !

Il ignora ce cri de détresse et empoigna violemment la clenche de la porte d'entrée de son créateur... Avant de se raviser.

Il ne serait sûrement pas là.

Croyant peut-être à une abstention, le Présentateur derrière lui se fit plus sage, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit porter deux doigts à son front, un sourire un peu sadique aux lèvres.

La seconde suivante, il poppait seul dans une pièce, se jetant immédiatement sur la première personne venue, plaquant sa gorge contre un mur, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Une exclamation de surprise derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir Maître Panda le fixer, le regard écarquillé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?! Lâche le, nom de Dieu !

La réaction de l'"animal" se fit secondaire, le Prof préférant rapidement plonger ses iris brunes qu'il sentait étincelante de colère dans celles d'un bleu pâle de sa victime... Qui curieusement, ne semblait pas se laisser envahir par la terreur.

\- Laisse... Laisse, va-t'en, ferme la porte, ne dit rien aux autres... Et éteins la caméra !

Surprise. Le Prof remarqua à sa gauche l'appareil qui, en effet, restait pointé en direction d'un écran vert amovible sur sa droite.

\- Vous tourniez ? À cette heure ? Marmonna-t-il histoire que le chanteur de SLG ait le temps d'appliquer les ordres de son collègue

Celui-ci, les mains vainement autour de la poigne lui enserrant le cou, répondit faiblement.

\- On... enregistre toute l'intro en une prise... on peut le faire tard...

La porte claqua. Après avoir vérifié d'un bref coup d'œil qu'ils étaient bien seuls, l'homme de lettre lâcha celui qui n'était pas loin de suffoquer, le faisant sans ménagement chuter avant de reculer, satisfait.

\- Tu vas tout me raconter, ou je crains pour toi que cette intro ne devienne la dernière. Déjà qu'en temps normal je me serais retenu de te défoncer, en bonne caricature que tu es...

Le Présentateur de Panda News souffla et, sitôt relevé, glissa sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'est lui qui t'as dit ? Il est vraiment trop bavard... Ou trop amoureux.

Un ton de pseudo-supériorité donnant des envies de meurtres, voilà qui ne servait pas vraiment la cause de l'animateur. Le Prof de Philo dû pourtant passer outre s'il voulait vraiment obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher, des infos.

\- J'ai dit "raconte" ! Rappela-t-il donc en se faisant menaçant, Comment c'est arrivé ?

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu veux des détails ? Il y a deux mois, votre concepteur a réussi à le faire sortir de chez lui après des semaines d'isolement et à le faire venir ici, sur Paris, pour fêter les un million d'abonnés avec nous. Il était persuadé que ça lui ferait du bien, de faire un peu la fête. On se connaissait depuis... quelques mois, mais on s'est très vite très bien entendu. Il appelait ici, parfois, pour me parler. Moi, personnellement...

Le sang dans les veines du Prof de Philo ne fit qu'un tour. Soit le Présentateur de Panda News se moquait ouvertement de lui, soit il cherchait à le rendre jaloux.

Cette dernière possibilité éveilla en lui un dangereux soupçon qu'il du pourtant contenir au profit d'une écoute plus attentive du discours qui reprit:

\- Il est tout de suite venu vers moi, me disant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à rester avec les autres... Il a fini par me parler de toi. Comme si il pouvait encore tenir à toi après tout ce que tu lui as fait !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la poigne du Prof était sur le col de sa chemise grise. Le créateur des Hors Sujet hésita un moment à hurler sa colère, mais n'y céda finalement pas pour murmurer, presque avec raideur:

\- Tu l'aime ?

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde d'hésitation de la part de son vis-à-vis. Une.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, tenta pourtant le reporter qui retrouva un peu tard son petit sourire mesquin

\- Trop tard, tu as déjà répondu... La suite. Maintenant.

Il le relâcha, encore. Le journaliste dû se sentir définitivement grillé, car ses mots s'emplirent alors de sentiments, notamment à son immense agacement de nostalgie lorsqu'il reprit, cet impitoyable sourire en coin toujours fixé à son visage:

\- Je l'ai consolé, bien sûr... Et la chaleur mutuelle aidant, je lui ai proposé de passer... à autre chose.

Le libre penseur serra les poings. Bien que ces mots remuent en lui tristesse, colère, et déception, un petit détail les rendit un peu moins lourds.

\- Donc c'est toi. C'est toi qui lui as sauté dessus. Pas lui. Lui a dû essayer de se défendre...

Un sourire narquois s'élargissant encore balaya ses précieuses hypothèses:

\- N'essaie pas non plus de le faire passer pour une sainte Nitouche... Parce que maintenant, on est deux à savoir qu'il sait très bien sucer.

La derrière barrière de décence que s'imposait le Prof de Philo céda. Ces mains prirent une troisième fois la gorge du Présentateur de SLG, serrant à présent avec force. Plus le visage entre ses doigts se chargeait de rouge, plus son propre sourire pervers gagnait en superbe.

L'achever, le voir suppliant à genoux sur le sol, le faire regretter.

_« Pitié... »_

La voix de son compagnon lui revenait en mémoire, il tâcha de la chasser, admirant plutôt son œuvre.

_« Un ami, un bon ami »_

L'animateur de Panda News soutint son regard, bien que les paupières crispées par la raideur de son corps. Ses deux mains agrippèrent les siennes, cherchant à leur échapper.

_« Je ne veux pas qui tu lui fasses du mal... Promets-moi que tu ne lui fera pas de mal »_

Ce regard insolent...

_« c'est le seul qui... Qui me ressemble autant... »_

... Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout ce regard, qui semblait lui dire "Tu auras beau me tuer, ça ne changera rien"...

_« Ce n'était qu'une fois »_

... "Ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on a passé une soirée ensemble". Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?

_« tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de double, toi. »_

Comme si cela excusait tout. Alors que lui tous les jours pensait à leur retrouvailles...

_« rien qu'une fois... »_

... Il se revoyait encore, saisissant à deux mains les grilles, se tordant le cou pour fixer au loin un coin de ciel bleu, se promettant de le rejoindre, se promettant de le prendre dans ses bras à son retour. Bien évidemment que son cadreur était à lui, il était le premier homme à qui il avait offert sa confiance sur un plateau ! Bien évidemment qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se douter !

_« Je suis tellement désolé... »_

Ce n'était pas suffisant.

_« Prof... »_

Cette voix suppliante... Il ne céderait pas.

_« TU AVAIS PROMIS ! »_

Il céda. Sa respiration s'accélérant encore et son rythme cardiaque battant à son oreille accompagnèrent la chute de sa victime.

Surprenamment indifférent au cri de douleur qu'elle poussa, le Prof de Philo souffla, pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, avant de récupérer son marteau, tombé au sol dès son arrivée à quelque pas de là.

\- Tu... Tu ne t'approche plus de lui ! Menaça-t-il le souffle court

Il épousseta la pierre de son arme, se retenant de la lancer en direction du petit rire qui résonna maladroitement dans son dos.

\- Ça... Tu n'as aucune légitimité pour l'ordonner... Il est libre, et moi aussi...

Il déglutit. Réfléchit un instant. Reprit d'un ton calme bien qu'encore haletant:

\- Non, il n'est pas libre... Nous sommes tous deux rattaché par des sentiments qui te dépassent... Et je lui fais confiance. Crois-moi, il ne te touchera plus.

Calant son marteau sur son épaule, il fit quelque pas avant de se s'immobiliser, le pied encore dans l'air.

\- Dis-moi... est-ce qu'il t'a retiré tes vêtements avec les dents ?

Silence. Il se retourna pour lui sourire.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Parce que pour ça, il n'y a toujours que moi pour savoir à quel point il est doué !

Il rit, autant d'amusement que de soulagement que dans l'optique de le blesser. Juste un peu, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Deux doigts encore contre ses cheveux noirs, et le décor changea, bien qu'il eut juste le temps d'entendre Mathieu frapper à la porte pour demander ce qui provoquait tout ce bruit.

Ses chaussures se retrouvèrent dans l'herbe humide, à quelques mètres d'un Présentateur TV recroquevillé contre le mur de la maison de Kriss.

Il hésita quant à la manière de s'annoncer, opta pour une approche volontairement bruyante en chassant le gravier sous ses pas. Son compagnon leva la tête, sembla surpris de ne pas le découvrir en colère. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'â ce que le Prof ne s'assoit à ses côtés, leurs jambes se frôlant.

\- Il n'est pas mort, marmonna-t-il simplement en fixant un champ derrière lequel quelques lueurs du jour transperçaient l'obscurité

Silencieux hochement de tête tout près de lui. Trop de silence, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aime. S'il te plait.

L'homme dans ses bras se blottit contre lui, lui murmurant des affirmations qui le firent sourire.

\- C'est juste un ami.

\- Un ami qui a des sentiments pour toi.

\- Je sais, il me l'a dit... Après.

Étouffant une bouffée d'indignation, le Prof se retint pourtant de jeter encore de l'huile sur le feu et se leva, tendant une main à son acolyte qui, sa surprise passée, la saisit.

\- On rentre ?

Une affirmation, il sourit. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de nuits ensemble depuis des semaines... Peut-être était-il temps de se rattraper.

* * *

**Yep, j'inaugure un nouveau pairing ! (même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire XD) \O/**

**Pour ceux que cela intéresseraient, ThePandAmarilla a écrit le lemon suggéré dans cet OS et devrait bientôt le poster sur son compte (de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix, niark niark *coeur*) :P**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt je l'espère !**


End file.
